Resistive touch screens include a rigid substrate, a flexible substrate, and spacer dots. The spacer dots are disposed between the substrates to prevent undesired contact between the conductive coatings supplied on each of the substrates. The flexible substrate provides the touch surface. When a user applies a sufficient force on the touch surface of the flexible substrate, contact can be made between the conductive coatings, and the position of the touch can be determined. Spacer dots have been made using a number of techniques, including screen printing and photolithography.